What Hurts The Most
by Mz-Kitty-Kat
Summary: What would have happened when Keitaro gets sick and tired of being constantly rejected by Naru and he found solace in the arms of the resident swordswoman Motoko. My first Love Hina Fluff! PLease be kind...


_**Disclaimer:**_

_I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE SONGS' LYRICS, THEY ARE OWNED BY VARIOUS MUSIC COMPANIES, PRODUCTIONS AND RECORDS… I ONLY WANTED TO USE THEIR SONG AS TO INSPIRE ME TO WRITE AND THERE WAS NO PROFIT GAINED FROM THIS FIC..SO PLEASE DON'T SUE…I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY FOR I AM BROKE!_

_**I also do not own the characters of Love Hina**. If I did then I wouldn't be writing about them in fiction, rather publishing them. But seeing as I don't publish anything and don't own anything, It clearly shows that I don't own Love Hina or else I wouldn't be broke right now.  
_

_**Author's Pre-notes:**_

_This is my first Love Hina fic. It is also a one shot story since I don't think I have any time making anymore series because I still need to work on my other stories and finish them. This is only something to keep my mind occupied to overcome writer's block that I'm currently experiencing from my other stories. I hope I can reach your expectations. Who knows, If I get a lot of response, I might start writing more Love Hina stories. Oh well I hope you all like it._

_**The Setting: **_

_The scene takes place in and around episode 25. Where Motoko and Keitaro never stumbled meeting up with Naru during their challenge with Tsuruko, Motoko's older sister. Also, I need to tell viewers that when Naru ran away and stayed with her parents in episode 24. She stayed there. And did not return to Hinata in the next episode. Thus, she never witnessed nor have any idea what had happened since her departure._

_Now let's start the story shall we?_

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold** _means Song Lyrics_

**

* * *

**

Naru couldn't wait and get to Hinatasou. She had a lot of fond memories there. Including her first love, Urashima Keitaro. She was finally ready to make a commitment with him. At first, she was a coward. Running away from him. She was unsure of her feelings towards him. But now she was back.

Naru was so sure that she had always had his heart, since Keitaro never broke his promises. He honoured his words and was a very noble man though he was hopeless at times. She was now ready to be with him and fight for his love. Win his love and to cherish him forever.

Naru's eyes sparkled when her eyes landed on a familiar sight. It was Keitaro. He was sweeping the front foyer of the Inn. She felt her heart beat speed up and her breath quicken at the sight of him. It seemed like it was forever since the last time she saw him.

* * *

Keitaro looked up from the ground when he felt someone approach the Inn. He felt his heart stop when he saw her. A part of him couldn't believe his eyes. He felt his eyes start to sting as a tumult of emotions assailed him.**  
**Naru couldn't help herself but rush towards him and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Keitaro-kun." Naru said as she cried with happiness as she wrapped her arms around him. How she had missed him.

Keitaro was shocked and stood there. Frozen like a statue as she held him. A number of thoughts raced through his mind. He wanted to push her away but found he couldn't. He still cared for her. Yet he needed to tell her. He heard her say his name and it brought pain and pleasure in his heart.

He found his arms wrapped around her. Returning her sweet embrace. He felt like he didn't want to let go but he must. For this maybe the last time, he will be able to hold her like this. He didn't notice that tears began to flow from his eyes, or that they now began to get soaked up by Naru's shirt.

Naru felt his tears as he buried his head on her shoulders.

"Keitaro-kun." She said once again. It felt right to say his name. Or how easy it was to say his name from her lips. She saw the tears and saw her own. At first, she thought it was tears of happiness like her own. It wasn't until she looked directly in his eyes that she knew, that there was something wrong.

Naru's thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone approach them. She reluctantly drew away from Keitaro. She was determined to confess to him about how she felt about him but somehow the moment was ruined now that they were no longer alone.

It was at that moment that they were interrupted by none other than Motoko. Motoko looked shocked for a moment looking at them. Naru could have sworn she saw a look pain in the younger girl's eyes but they vanished in a flash as a smile replaced her features.

"Naru sempai! You have returned!" Motoko greeted her.

Naru smiled at her as well as she dislodged herself from Keitaro's warm embrace to hug her friend. She never saw the look Motoko and Keitaro shared while she hugged Motoko. Or the Understanding and anguish that flashed through their eyes.

"You must have been tired from your travel, come inside. I am sure the others will be excited about your return." Motoko said to Naru as she led her back inside Hinatasou.

* * *

As she stepped through the door, Naru was greeted by her beloved and very surprised friends.

"NARU!" Kitsune shouted as she ran and hugged her best friend followed closely by Koalla Su and Shinobu.

In almost an instant, she was bombarded by questions of her where a bouts. Naru found herself talking to her friends. Talking about what had been happening while she was gone and catching up on old times. All through the conversation and the laughter she shared with her friends, she kept stealing glances at him. Urashima Keitaro.

Kitsune saw the way her best friend looked at the kanrinrin and knew at once she needed to tell her. But she didn't have the heart to tell her. Not now. Not when she had returned. Not when she looked so happy. She then heard Su, about to explain the latest news of their lives. Kitsune quickly covered Su's mouth with her hand.

"Nani? What is wrong?" Naru asked as she returned her attention back to her friends only to see Su struggling to uncover her mouth from Kitsune.

"Huh? Nothing! Nothing is wrong! I just thought that you're probably tired of listening to Su's stories that is all!" Kitsune quickly explained as she waved her free hand dismissing her question.

Naru then noticed the worried expression Shinobu wore. As she quickly averted her eyes from her.

"Shinobu-san what's wrong?" Naru asked.

"Nothing Naru-sempai. I just missed you that is all." Shinobu replied back nervously who quickly stole a look at Keitaro and then back at Naru.

Naru dismissed the look. Remembering that the girl had a huge crush on Keitaro. She felt sorry for the girl but she can't do anything about it. She cares for Keitaro and she is determined to tell him. She did not notice that Motoko was sitting particularly close to Keitaro and had not hit him once upon her return.

* * *

Naru settled back at Hinatasou. Glad to be back. Everything resumed to normal or at least to her. Most of her friends acted weird but she dismissed it. Reasoning that it was just the excitement of her return. She kept stealing glances at Keitaro but every time he looked at her, she saw a pained expression in his eyes. She knew she had hurt him because of her abrupt decision to run away but she was determined to make him happy. Tonight she will confess to him of her feelings and finally admits she cares for him.

"Keitaro?" Naru reluctantly called him as she found him with Motoko. Motoko was teaching him how to use a sword.

"Yes, Narusegawa?" He replied.

"May I please speak with you in private?" Naru asked as she blushed at the implication of her words.

"Yes. Of course, you can. Motoko-chan do you mind?" Keitaro asked Motoko.

Naru couldn't help but feel there was something in the way they looked at each other. Nevertheless, dismissed it. She was sure that Motoko knows she didn't mean to interrupt their sparring session.

"No. I do not mind." She replied with a smile. Before adding. "I trust you."

For some reason, Naru was bewildered by those words, but again brushed it aside. She had other matters to attend to. That is to tell Keitaro Urashima that she loves him.

* * *

_In the old playground..._

Naru and Keitaro found themselves in the sand pit, where Keitaro made a promise to a special girl 15 years ago. Naru felt nostalgic being here. She knew she had a past with Keitaro. She knew she may or may not be his promised girl but she did know that he cares about her and it is now time to him that she cares for him too.

**Boy, it's been a long time  
Since the last time I saw you  
Feels like nothin' changed  
Since we've been together  
I must admit that I go crazy for you**

She watched Keitaro. She admits that he haunted her nights and her days. Those times without him were trying on her. Being away from him, made her realised how much she cared about him. Loved him. She watched him survey the area. By the look of his face, she knew he felt nostalgic too. She smiled as his gaze settled on her, but he did not return her smile. Instead, she saw tears.

**And I can see it in your eyes  
That there's somethin' you want to say to me  
'Cause usually right now  
You'll be holdin' on to me  
But instead you tell me **

"Keitaro? Daijobu? What's wrong?" Naru found herself asking as she approached him closing the gap between them.

"Narusegawa-chan… There is something I need to tell you." He said almost painfully.

"There is something I need to tell you too." Naru replied. As she gently wiped his tears away.

"Narusegawa?…" Keitaro began but found the words stuck in his throat when she put a finger against his lips.

"It doesn't matter if we do not make it to Tokyo U. All I want to tell you is that I love you and want to be with you always." Naru replied back as she removed her finger from her lips and smiled. Tears began to flow from her eyes. Relieved that she finally got that out of her chest.

As she removed her fingers from his lips, she drew her head closer to his and was bout to kiss him, when he drew away from her.

"Keitaro-kun?" Naru found herself asking him why.

"I'm sorry Narusegawa-san but I can't." he replied back as he removed her arms around him.

**Things have changed, they're not the same  
And recently you found someone that you  
Decided to dedicate your whole life to  
And what we had is 'bout to be through **

"Things.. Things have changed Narusegawa." Keitaro said almost painfully.

"What do you mean?" Naru found herself asking him as panic began to overcome her.

"I love you too.. But we cannot be together…" Keitaro said painfully.

"How could you say that! What about the promise! The promise you made!" Naru found herself shouting at him. Wanting to hit but held it back. She needed to know why. Why the sudden change of plans.

"I will fulfil my promise. I will go to Tokyo U with you and Otohime-san but I cannot be with you the way you want me to be." Keitaro explained as tears began to flow from his eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE AND SAY YOU LOVE ME BUT YOU CAN'T BE WITH ME!" Naru demanded. She wanted an answer. How can he say such things?

"I just can't." he replied back. As his clenched his hands from his sides, making them turn white. It made him look like he was powerless. Powerless to stop his life spiralling out of control. His head bent down, as Naru witnessed tears drop to the sand below their feet.

"Please.. Keitaro at least tell me why." She replied back as she fell down to her knees and began to cry.

Naru then saw him kneel down in front of her. Mirroring her pain. He caressed her cheeks with her left hand and wiped away the tears from her eyes with his thumb. She clutched his hand. It was then that she felt something cold against her fingers. She slowly inspected his left hand, and there in his finger was a gold band.

**And baby, what hurts the most is letting go  
I just want you to know that I ****love**** you so  
I know things are different now, you've gone and  
settled down  
And I thought for sure you'd always wait me **

She looked at the ring and then to him. She saw the pain in his eyes and tears kept flowing, much like her own. The pain and shock was just too much to bear. She immediately drew herself away from him. When he tried to reach for her, she had slapped his hand away.

She saw the pain in his eyes, but she didn't care. She was in so much pain at the moment that she thought she was going to burst. She glared at him. Making him want to feel the anger, the betrayal and hurt she was feeling. She wanted to make him see, make him feel what she was feeling. However, when she looked at his eyes, she knew she couldn't hurt him. For his eyes reflected the same feelings she was experiencing.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She turned around and ran away. Away from him. Away from the hurt she felt.

**  
I'll tell you what hurts the most is I should have  
took the chance  
Boy, when you came to me and offered me your hand  
Silly of me I thought I'll always have your heart  
I had the chance to ****love****, oh, how I miss you **

She can hear him calling her name. She can hear him following her. Pleading for her to stop and listen. To listen to him explain. Nevertheless, she continued to run.

She headed straight to Hinatasou. She ran past her friends who ran after her as well. Concerned of her well-being. However, she ignored them. All she could feel was the breaking. Breaking of her heart. She then reached her room and locked the door.

She can hear them knock on her door. Demanding to be let in.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"PLEASE!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She pleaded to them. As she slumped against the door. She can hear them talk. Reluctant to leave her. She can hear their concerns.

**  
I hate that there is someone new  
Comin' in and takin' my place  
Doin' the things that we used to do  
And makin' ****love**** to you **

She began to reminisce about her and Keitaro. How happy she was when she was with him. She then cried when she began to think that she could no longer have him. Be with him. She began to imagine who the other girl could be. She felt her blood boil at the thought of Keitaro showering the other girl his affections that he used to do with her.

**  
And oh, what am I supposed to do  
It's killin' me 'cause I want you  
And you should have known my love was true  
And there's no one else in this world for me but you **

It was then that she heard him enter his room. Right below hers. She can hear him plead to her from the bottom. However, she ignored him. She sat there in a foetal position. Hugging her knees. Her eyes hurt from all the crying she did. Nevertheless, she felt she still cared for him despite the hurt she felt. Already alone in the silence in her room. She wanted to hear his voice.

She heard someone else come in to his room. She listened carefully. Who could have been so stupid to come between her and Keitaro. Could it be Mutsumi?

**  
But things have changed, they're not the same  
And recently you found someone that you  
Decided to dedicate your whole life to  
And what we had is 'bout to be through **

"You have told her?" She asked softly.

"I didn't have too." Keitaro replied back.

She remained silent.

"She saw the ring and she worked it out herself." Keitaro added as he began to breakdown once again.

"Did you try and explain it to her?" Motoko replied back as she engulfed her husband in her arms.

"She didn't let me explain." He replied back as he found himself returning her comforting embrace.

"I am heartily sorry Kei-kun." Motoko replied back as her eyes began to water.

"It is not your fault Motoko-chan. You didn't have a choice." he replied back.

"But if it was not for me, you would not be in this predicament." Motoko replied back. Her voice full of hurt.

"No. it was my fault. I could have easily said no, when you have asked." Keitaro replied back.

"Do you love her." Motoko replied back, her voice full of pain and a tinge of jealousy.

"Yes. I do." Keitaro replied back honestly.

Motoko felt her heart was about to break. She admitted that she had feelings for Keitaro. She felt a strong attraction to him from the moment they met, but set her feelings aside because she wanted to achieve her dream of mastering her family's art. She did not want any unnecessary distractions. She did not want to give up her sword like her sister did when she had fallen in love.

Motokowas glad that she had an excuse about her unnatural behaviour towards him that day. She reasoned it was because she caught a cold. But she noticed that as time went passed, her affection to him grew and grew jealous of his relationship to Narusegawa. But she kept her feelings hidden from him.

In a way, she began to emulate Narusegawa. Doing unnecessary means to gain his attention, such as punishing him and sending him to the heavens and using her family's techniques on him. She tried to deny her feelings to him. But they kept coming back with a vengeance.

Motoko felt guilty, of feeling relief when Narusegawa packed her bags and ran away. In a way, she was happy. But she saw how badly it affected Keitaro. She did her best to cheer him up and that is what brought them closer together. She thought she would be just fine, just being his friend but realised she couldn't.

That battle with her sister, really opened her eyes. The fact that she wanted to loose shocked her at how badly she felt for Keitaro. But she cared for him so much that she did not want Keitaro to be locked in a forced marriage. So with that in mind, she gave it all she has got.

But they still lost.

They were married the very next day.

Tears began to flow from her eyes. It was when Keitaro brushed them away did was she snapped back from her thoughts.

"I may love Narusegawa, but I grew to care about you a lot Motoko-chan." Keitaro replied back.

**  
And baby, what hurts the most is letting go  
I just want you to know that I love you so  
But things are different now, you've gone and settled down  
And I thought for sure you'd always wait me**

"I may love Narusegawa, but I grew to care about you a lot Motoko-chan."

Naru heard his confession from her room. His words seem to echo in her ears. She couldn't help but feel her heart break and tear apart from inside of her.

As though she was not suffering enough. She had the sudden desire to see them. To see them with her own eyes. Like a corpse, she opened her door and began to make way towards Keitaro's room. Her body was in automatic pilot as her mind replayed images of Keitaro. Images of herself. And images of Motoko.

**  
I'll tell you what hurts the most is I should have  
took a chance  
Boy, when you came to me and offered me your hand  
Silly of me I thought I'll always have your heart  
I had the chance to love, oh, how I miss you now**

As images flashed through her mind, things began to get clearer. She began to understand. That despite the pain she felt. She wanted to see Keitaro happy. She owed it to him. Remembering all the times she had stringed him along. Making him follow her every whim. Playing with his heart, assuming that he will always be hers.

But things are different now. She should have known. Keitaro has always been special. It was just a matter of time until another girl catches his attention. Isn't that the reason she grew jealous every time she saw him look at another girl?

**  
I know that I'm the one to blame for losing you, **

**oh, yeah  
I really, really wish that I could be happy for you  
There's just one thing I need you to do  
Don't you touch her like you used to touch me  
Don't you love her like you really need me  
Don't you love her like you used to love me **

As she neared his door, she saw them. Keitaro held Motoko protectively in his arms. Soothing her. Comforting her. She watched as they gazed into each other's eyes and slowly brought their lips together as they shared a very passionate kiss.

Naru knew she should look away. The pain was too great. But she knew she needed to see this. She saw how Keitaro's eyes briefly showed happiness before he closed them. She saw his eyes only reflected her. Motoko Aoyoma.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her hand unconsciously clutched her chest tightly.

**And baby, what hurts the most is letting go  
I just want you to know that I love you so  
But things are different now, you've gone and settled  
down  
And I thought for sure you'd always wait me**

**I'll tell you what hurts the most is I should have  
took a chance  
Boy, when you came to me and offered me your hand  
Silly of me I thought I'll always have your heart  
I had the chance to love, oh, how I miss you **

When Keitaro opened his eyes. He couldn't help but feel happiness surge through him. He cared about Motoko. More than he could ever explain. But he also cared for Narusegawa. But she had run away. It seems, this was always going to be a constant between them. But Motoko was here. She stayed with him. For that, he was happy.

It was then that he noticed someone standing outside his door. He surprised to see Narusegawa standing there. Her eyes red and her cheeks stained with tears.

"Narusegawa." Was all Keitaro could say.

Motoko turned around to see it was indeed, Narusegawa standing by the door. Motoko saw the pain in her eyes and was immediately wracked with guilt.

**What hurts the most is letting go  
Just to let you know I love you so  
What hurts the most is letting go  
Just to let you know I love you so  
What hurts the most**

She saw them. Both carrying pain in their eyes. She wanted nothing more but to hurt them. But then what? She didn't want to loose their friendship. She may have lost his heart but she'll be damned if she lost both their friendship too.

"C-congratulations you two…" She managed to choke out.

"Naru-sempai…" was all Motoko could say.

"I'm so happy for you two." She replied back.

"I'm really sorry Narusegawa." Keitaro replied back as he held on to Motoko.

"Don't… don't apologise Keitaro…" Naru replied as she raised her hand to stop him.

"It hurts! God It hurts!" Naru cried out.

"Naru-sempai…" Motoko replied back as she cried.

"It hurts like hell…. But do you know what I realised?…" Naru replied back.

Both Keitaro and Motoko reluctantly shook their head.

"That despite the pain I feel at the moment… I still love you guys…" She replied back as she cried.

Both Keitaro and Motoko engulfed her in a tight embrace. Soon they felt more arms wrapped around them.

"It's going to take time, but we're all going to get through this together." Kitsune said as she hugged them, along with Su and Shinobu who had followed Naru the moment they saw her head towards Keitaro's room and witnessed the whole thing.

When everybody was all cried out and settled down. They all went to the lounge room.

"So Motoko and Keitaro how did this happen?" Naru asked the couple.

"You wouldn't believe it when I tell you." Keitaro replied back.

"Go on tell me. Something tells me, it takes more than a proposal to get Motoko to the altar. And I can only bet it's exciting." Naru said playfully. Somehow restoring harmony in the Inn.

"You got that right." Motoko replied back.

And with that, the couple told their story of how they got together. Somehow, through the help of her friends, Narusegawa Naru found closure that night. And while she loved Keitaro, she knew she would always have a special place in his heart as well as hers.

Time heals all wounds….

The End….

_**Author Notes:**_

_Whoa! My first Love Hina Fic!_

_How do you guys like it?_

_Like I said. This is only a oneshot but if I get a lot of reviews then I will consider writing more._

_Please review._

**Ja Ne**


End file.
